


Never Been Away

by WolfaMoon



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, Good Peter, Hero Quentin Beck, Hurt Quentin Beck, Lost Love, Quentin Beck Is a Good Bro, Quentin Beck's Wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Mysterio is a good guy. He has his reasons for doing what he is doing. The reason is something most anyone would do it for.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Never Been Away

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Never Been Away ~ Abbott & 2WEI

Never Been Away  
BY Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Mysterio is a good guy. He has his reasons for doing what he is doing. The reason is something most anyone would do it for.  
Disclaimer: Nope  
Song: Never Been Away ~ Abbott & 2WEI

<< Venice >>

Peter watches as Quentin explains these creatures. His fingers rubbing the wedding ring almost raw as he spoke of the scientist and the name that they had for them.  
“We just called them elementals. One of our scientist discovered once we vanquished one on our world it moved on to another.”  
“And how did your scientist figure that out?” Fury asks. Peter looks to Mysterio who takes the question in.  
“By taking reading from inside the creatures.” The ring is twisted again between his fingers.  
“How did he survive?” Peter asks.  
“She didn’t. The information was her last contribution to trying to save our world.” Peter watches as Beck puts on a strong front. “Her theory on their dimension shifting came from weakness in our lay lines of dimension energy. With whatever catastrophe happened here it was a beacon to them. And they seem to be following it.” Fury nods leaving Peter and Quentin time to talk.  
“So the scientist, she was your wife?” Quentin looks to Peter.  
“You’re perceptive as well.” Nodding to answer Peter’s question.

<< Prague>>

As soon as Peter gives Beck EDITH and leaves, the bartender turns off the holograms in the bar.  
“You did very well Mr. Beck.” Quentin turns to glare at him. Glaring at Will’s extended hand waiting for the glasses to be handed over.  
“Where is my wife?” The bartender, Will, motions for somebody to open a door and a woman is brought through. Her armor that she was last wearing, like Mysterio’s is gone. Dressed before him now in civilian cloths. “Durama?” Taking steps toward her a gun is brought up to her head. Mist forms around Quentin’s hands.  
“Now, now Mr. Beck. Give me EDITH and your wife is yours.”  
“Even exchange.” Quentin’s tone of voice firm as the soldier he is who will not stand to be double-crossed. Lowering one misting hand he holds out the glasses. Will nods and Durama moves toward Quentin. Once she is within range he hands over the glasses. Grabbing his wife the mist forms around them.  
“Kill them.” Guns sound in the bar at the order. But the mist has formed and dissipated, they are gone.  
Once they are far away, Quentin looks at his wife in shock, wonder and love. Smiling so wide at her reaching out to touch he groans.  
“You’re hurt.” Durama voices looking for the hurt.  
“You’re alive.” He says grabbing her face and kissing her.  
“Quentin,” she backs away from the kiss. “Those were Stark men.”  
“Stark?”  
“Yes, those men want revenge. They tricked me and I told them about the elementals and the rift. They are going to use the science from here to bring them here, for real.” She informs him. Her mind on the mission. Yet he can’t still believe she is in front of him. Studying her face he nods. The soldier he is taking in her words. They would have time to reconnect later.  
“Why? Why would they do that?” Beck had been informed of this world’s Stark.  
“To be hero’s.” She moves to touch her husband’s beard.  
“We need to warn them.” He says kissing her hand. She shakes her head.  
“How? They have that defense system now.”  
“Peter? We need to talk to Peter.” Durama hugs her husband. “I’ve missed you.”  
“Me too. Let’s get out of here sorcerer.” Mist forms around them and they are flying up and over Prague.  
Spying the couple on the bridge Quentin lands.  
“Quentin?” Peter says moving toward them. Durama steps back so the couple can approach.  
“Mysterio?” MJ says. “So I was right. You are Spiderman.”  
“Smart girl,” Quentin smiles.  
“What is this?” Peter holds up the projector.  
“How did you get this?”  
“Explain it to me. I gave you the glasses. Was this all a lie? What?” Peter is angry and getting into Quentin’s personal space.  
“Easy,” Durama voices. Quentin holds her hand tightly. Peter watches this. Having noticed that whenever he is telling a story about his world and what he is doing here he twist his wedding ring. Now he is stroking the woman’s hand.  
“The scientist.” Peter looks to Durama. Peter's eyes widening taking her in looking between the two.  
“She’s my wife.” Quentin says. “These Stark people where holding her hostage and I had to do what they said or they would have killed her. They wanted EDITH. I’m sorry.” Quentin tries with all the sincerity he has bestowed upon his being. “I’m sorry, Peter.”  
“We need to tell Fury.” Peter suggests.  
“We can’t,” Quentin says remembering his own role in not telling Fury the full truth. The man who is so hard in trusting. “These people want to pull a real elemental here for us to fight. They are going to over power it with technology. And my skills are not as great as the sorcerer supreme.”  
“Doctor Strange?” Peter asks.  
“You said that name before.” Quentin remembers.  
“Stephen?” Durama asks.  
“Yes.” Peter says.  
“He would be vital but he’s busy.” Quentin tells her.  
“If we don’t stop them they plan on killing millions.” She informs them.  
“So do you know where they are going to do this?” MJ asks.  
“Someplace with impact.” She informs MJ.  
“London.” Quentin speaks than gasps in pain.  
“Quentin,” Durama moves toward him. He’s holding his side again.  
“One of their bullets got me.”  
“Let me.” Durama moves in to take a look.  
“No,” Quentin voices. “I’m going to need you to do your science stuff. So we can drive the elementals back to our world. It’s gone and it will serve a purpose now.” She nods and thinks before looking at him placing her hands over his wound.  
“My warrior,” she smiles at him. Peter looks at the two and MJ moves to stand beside him.  
“So, London?” MJ gets them back on track.  
“You up for this Spiderman?” Quentin turns to Peter. “I can’t do this without you.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Thank you. And I’m sorry.”

<<>>

Happy picks them up.  
“If I’m getting this right,” Peter stands beside the two multi verse people going over what they know again. “They’re going to use the EM frequency which they used to bring the scouts through.” Looking at the holographic model that Durama has constructed.  
“They are insane” MJ voices. They all nod.  
“How did they get you?” Peter asks.  
“They caught me when I came through. I went to Stark for help. Or I thought so.”  
“I need a new suite.” Peter goes to the back of the plane to construct one. Durama bangs her wrist together. Her suite like Quentin’s appearing on her.  
“Cool,” MJ says.  
“Mine’s science, nano gear.” MJ looks to the back where Peter is making a new suite and Quentin is watching. They had applied a sealant patch over the wound. “He’s strong.” MJ looks to the other female in the group. “I gather that is why your worlds’ Stark trusted him.”  
“You worked for Stark?”  
“In a way. Our world banned together. These suits are part of that initiative to keep the world safe.” Duarama smiles before moving to grab Quentin. Moving him to sit and herself to sit beside him. Quentin looks up at her and smiles. Grabbing his arms she molds to his side placing a hand over the wound. Her hand glows purple over the wound.  
“Durama, I’m fine.”  
“Don’t you dare ask me to stop. I love you, my mfazwe.” Quentin kisses her.  
MJ slides away to give the other worlders some privacy. Siding up beside Peter.  
“Looks, rad.” MJ nods as the suite is being made.  
“Thanks.” Peter looks over at the couple. Smiling he returns to work.  
“You okay?”  
“Boh.” She nods to him, approving. 

<>

MJ and Durama watch as the breach opens as they let in the elemental. They’re using EDITH to try and show that they have power over it but they don’t. The women watch as Peter and Quentin try to stop the creature and not get shot by the EDITH drones.  
“They can’t defeat both.” MJ voices Durama’s fear. They are losing and Durama can only think of one solution.  
“MJ,” Durama hands her a chip and a ring. “Give this to Quentin for me.” Activating her suit. She flies toward the elemental. Creating a symbol with her purple smoke she enter the creature.  
Peter watches from the bridge in shock as Quentin shouts her name. The elemental roars out before being sucked in upon itself. They’re gone. All that is left are the EDITH drones. Quentin zeros in on William wearing the EDITH glasses. Peter steps forward with his hand out.  
“I believe those are mine.” Will hands the glasses over to Peter knowing he is defeated. Taking control Peter request EDITH to withdrawal. Quentin comes storming in grabbing the mastermind.  
“You took my wife from me again. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you?”  
“Because you are the good guys.” He gasps out.  
“Not right now…” Quentin tightens his hold and the mist begins to form around his hands. There is so much pain and anger on Quentin’s face he scares the man and Peter.  
“Quentin,” Peter lays a hand on him. “Durama wouldn’t want you to do this.” They are the good guys.  
“You don’t know.” Squeezing the frail mans neck tight one last time before dropping the man. The man laughs at him. But the next quiet as Beck uses his mist powers knocking him out. Turning he looks out over the bridge window to where his wife last was. Peter stands beside him.  
“You did the right thing.”  
“I did it for her and for you.” Activating his suite Quentin flies off.

<>

Quentin finds MJ and Peter sitting on the roof on Peter’s apartment building. Joining them he sits deactivating his suite.  
“Long time no see.” Peter says.  
“Yeah, I needed time.”  
“So what are you going to do now?”  
“I don’t know. I thought I had lost her. Than I had her and now.”  
“Maybe she will come back,” MJ offers.  
“I can hope. You have a good woman there Peter.”  
“Yeah. But if you need a place to stay.”  
“I’ll cross that bridge when we come to that. But there are more of these Stark cronies around and I’m going to round them up before they cause any more damage. Just dropped in to check on you. See yeah around Peter, MJ.”  
“Wait,” MJ calls after him. “She gave me this to give to you. It’s a chip and her ring.”  
“Thank you, MJ.” Quentin smiles at them.  
“If you need help you know where I’ll be. Or I could..” Peter looks out over Queens.  
“I’ll be around and thank you for the offer.” Peter doesn’t want Quentin to leave but how would he make him stay. “I’ll visit soon. Get you a real drink. Take care of him MJ.” Nodding he flies off.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Mfazwe – Xhosa for Warrior.  
> Durama – I pictured her a warrior form Wakanda. Her name means nine. I gave her this name because of Quentin’s name meaning five.


End file.
